warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandynose/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Sandypaw |kittypet=Sandypaw, Sandynose |warrior=Sandynose |loner=Sandynose |mate=Plumwillow |sons=Finleap, Dewspring |daughter=Reedclaw |father=Patchfoot |mother=Clovertail |sisters=Birdwing, Honeytail |half-brothers=Rockshade, Bouncefire |half-sister=Tinycloud |mentor=Unknown |apps=Pebbleshine, Twigbranch, Quailfeather |livebooks=''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Hawkwing's Journey, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sandynose is a stocky, light brown tabby tom with ginger legs and amber eyes. Sandynose is a SkyClan warrior, born to Clovertail and Patchfoot along with his sisters, Birdwing and Honeytail. He becomes an apprentice named Sandypaw, and later a warrior, Sandynose. He becomes mates with Plumwillow; however, while Plumwillow is expecting their kits, Sandynose disappears when SkyClan fled the gorge after Darktail's attack. During his absence, Hawkwing raises the kits as their adopted father, but upon his return, Sandynose reunites with his family and meets his kits: Finkit, Dewkit, and Reedkit. Sandynose mentors Twigpaw when SkyClan arrives in the lake territories. However, he knows that Twigpaw's heart still lies with ThunderClan, and supports her decision to return. What he does not support, however, is Twigpaw's relationship with Finpaw, who decides to leave SkyClan with her. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Sandynose is a warrior in SkyClan, who has recently arrived to the lake. Despite Twigpaw passing her warrior assessment in ThunderClan, Sandynose becomes her mentor upon her decision to join SkyClan, determined to train his apprentice from the ground up as a SkyClan When his son, [[Finleap|Finpaw], is trapped under a fallen branch, Sandynose gives Puddleshine consent to severe his tail after attempts to move the branch fail. :As Finpaw recovers, Sandynose disapproves of his close relationship with Twigpaw, due to his suspicions that Twigpaw was still loyal to ThunderClan. He confronts Twigpaw about their friendship, arguing that she was distracting him from his training. When Twigpaw chooses to return to ThunderClan at her warrior ceremony, Sandynose defends her choice to Leafstar, explaining that she would be no use as a SkyClan warrior with half her heart in ThunderClan. He later gains a new apprentice, Quailpaw. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Sandynose takes over Pebblepaw's training after Billystorm is killed on Darktail's mission to find the Clans. He chastises Hawkwing for being suspicious of Darktail, accusing him of being prejudiced against cats who were not Clan-born. When Darktail's rogues attack the gorge, he and Hawkwing work together to fight off a rogue, but disappears in the retreat. Several cats are killed in the battle, including his sister, Honeytail, and father, Patchfoot, and the Clan assumes Sandynose to be dead. Plumwillow bears his kits in his absence, naming them Dewkit, Reedkit, and Finkit, and Hawkwing acts as their father. Upon Sandynose's return, he is initially suspicious of Hawkwing, but eventually thanks him for taking care of his family. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, a ShadowClan hunting patrol chases a rabbit over the newly established border, which Sandynose catches and decides to return to the ShadowClan cats. Though the ShadowClan warriors are hesitant, they accept the rabbit, later returning the favor by giving SkyClan a rabbit in return. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Sandypaw is an apprentice along with his sisters, Honeypaw and Birdpaw. When he and Nettlesplash break the warrior code by eating on patrol, Leafstar punishes them by making them search Lichenfur for ticks. Later, he sneaks out of camp to eat kittypet food with Nettlesplash and Birdpaw, but begins to feel guilty. He is mocked by Birdpaw when he wishes to come clean, but appears smug when she and the others are reprimanded by Leafstar. Trivia Interesting facts *Finleap looks exactly like him. *Kate said she thinks the reason Sandynose was so strict on Finpaw is because he thought he couldn't take his training seriously. *He has kittypet blood through Clovertail, and rogue blood through Patchfoot. Mistakes *He appears as a non-tabby in gray-scaled version of SkyClan and the Stranger but this is fixed in the colored version of the book. *He is shown with darker ears in colored versions of SkyClan and the Stranger. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages